jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:NigrumNight/This is my Fight./@comment-38322494-20190203224021/@comment-32398021-20190203235441
Też pomaśliłaś, Ven, przy tym tłumaczeniu. Nigrum, chodzi po prostu o to, że nie można "rozmyślić się że się czegoś nie powinno". Albo "rozmyślić się" po prostu, albo "stwierdzić/pomyśleć, że się nie powinno (było) czegoś robić"' ;) Przy zdaniu z oczami przychylam się do wątpliwości Fosforelli i Venei: w zdaniu wcześniej masz Freydhis, w zdaniu później masz Freydhis, umysł automatycznie wkłada Freydhis też w środek, bo czasownik ("zwróciła", jakaś ona, dla czytelnika Freydhis właśnie) wkładasz przed element identyfikujący postać (kolor oczu). I zamiast dyskretnego wskazania, o którą postać chodzi, uzyskujesz wrażenie błędu, bo czytelnik zaczyna się zastanawiać, dlaczego Furii nagle zmienił się kolor oczu ;) Gdybyś na początku dała zwykłe "dziewczyna", już kierowałoby to myśli bardziej w stronę Thyr. Od siebie jeszcze dodam, że tym razem średnio leży mi sytuacja. Nie wiem wprawdzie, kto strzelał, ale zakładam, że ogólnie Łowcy, a nie Thyria na własną łapę. Mogę się mylić, jasne, to tylko przypuszczenia, ale nie wierzę, że cały statek poza jedną dziewczyną przegapiłby Gnatochrupa. Zresztą ktoś musiał wyciągnąć smoka i jeźdźczynię z wody, tak więc ustalone - Łowcy. Teraz wyobrażam sobie, że pracuję dla jakiegoś gangu, organizacji. Jasne że nie chcę, nie miałam wyboru - umrzeć z głodu (bo zostałam sama) albo pracować dla nich, przemycać narkotyki czy coś. Nie przepadam za nimi, ale wiem, że się nie uwolnię. Mój gang łapie jakąś kobietę - nie wiem za co, za działanie na ich terenie, za to, że podpieprzyła towar - to nie jest ważne. Ważne że ją złapali, a ja jej pilnuję. Może mam ją przesłuchać, zobaczymy. Słyszę, że ta kobieta walczy z więzami, więc idę to sprawdzić. Widzę, że chce jej się pić, ale okej, przyniesienie wody nie jest zbrodnią, nikt mnie za to nie zabije. Kiedy na nią patrzę, kojarzy mi się znajomo, co jest dodatkowym argumentem "za", dlatego idę po kubek. I gdy przed nią siadam - jako w zasadzie przedstawiciel mojego gangu, a nie jej psiapsióła - to na pewno pierwszym, co mówię, '''nie jest' zwierzenie się, że jest podobna do mojej matki :/ Ani tym bardziej wchodzenie z nią w interakcje typu "ciekawostki z życia mojego i moich bliskich". No okej, jest tam lekko podobna, ale bez jaj. To by miało sens, gdyby Thyria gdzieś po cichu sądziła, że to może być jej matka. Coś w rodzaju małej prowokacji. Ale dwie linijki niżej dziewczyna najpierw totalnie - ale totalnie - nie jarzy oczywistej aluzji (kobieta podobna do jej matki zna jej imię, mówi że widziała ją, jak była mała, choć przecież teoretycznie nie ma prawa - dla osoby poszukującej matki tak, byłoby to oczywiste!), potem jest wielce zdumiona, nie wierzy, a na koniec warczy i się wścieka. Nie cieszy się z powrotu matki, to znaczy że jej nie szukała albo co najmniej nie chciała znaleźć. Więc po jakie licho zdradzała obcej kobiecie szczegóły o sobie? Jeszcze rozumiem, żeby to wynikło z rozmowy, ale - ona od tego zaczęła. Więc tu coś mi jakby zgrzyta. (Dlaczego "To nie może być prawda!", że Furia jest jej matką? Gdyby okazało się, że jakiś potwór nią jest, to rozumiem, ale ludzie przyjaźniący się że smokami nawet w mniemaniu Łowców są bardziej dziwakami, przeciwnikami, no ale potworami raczej nie. Więc dlaczego Thyria nie chce wierzyć? Podobno "jedyne, czego chciała, to spotkania z matką, jeśli ta żyła". Ja wiem, że można żywić sprzeczne emocje względem ludzi teoretycznie bliskich, którzy jednak nas skrzywdzili, ale te są przejaskrawione. I jakieś takie zachwiane. W poprzednim rozdziale Thyria jest na matkę trochę wściekła, fakt, ale skoro chce jej się zwierzać, to idziemy raczej w stronę chęci nawiązania więzi. Tu na początku rozdziału też zachowuje się tak, jakby miała nadzieję, że matkę znalazła, po czym za chwilę to neguje, diametralnie zmienia swoje podejście i już wcale nie chce się spotkać i rozmawiać z matką, choć ma ją w zasięgu ręki. Zamiast tego sypie bluzgami i warczy na matkę, jakby nie chciała jej znać, i pyta ją - tę kobietę, z którą chciała się przecież spotkać! - czemu się zjawia. Gdyby jej uczucia naprawdę były ambiwalentne, to myślę że okej, wygarnęłaby matce - ale chłodniej! - co ją boli, a potem mimo wszystko próbowała się zwierzać - bo podobno chciała. Natomiast tu wychodzą dwie Thyrie. I to też mi zgrzyta.)